Admiral Z'har Dizen Or'dinii
Admiral Z'har Dizen Or'dinii is one of the main characters of user:jedikingzach. He is most widely know for his tactical abilities in space combat. He has however retired ... twice. Personality Z'har is calm and rational. He will always think over his options carefully before committing himself to any action, and will change his plans at a moment's notice if needed. He can often seem rather cold and brutal to those not used to him. While skilled in fleet command, he often desires nothing more that to be left alone to tend to his company MandalMine Collective. Appearance Before his death, Z'har was a large man, nearly two meters tall (roughly 6 feet, 6 inches imperial) with broad shoulders and a deep chest. Due to a genetic defect his hair, eyes (including the whites), and large patches of his skin were pitch black, appearing to have been recently stained by some very dark ink. While his voice was in the bass register, it was not nearly as deep as his imposing frame would lead one to suspect. As a Zabrak, he possessed the usual cranial horns of his species, with four smaller nub-like horns spaced somewhat evenly across his brow-ridge, and two larger thumb-sized horns as his hairline. Unusually for a Zabrak he did not possess the tribal scarification, as he was orphaned and unofficially adopted by traveling traders before he would have received them. He was however covered in the thick, jagged scars gained from the raider attack. After his Entechment, Z'har is a small crystal sphere roughly .2 meters (roughly 7 inches imperial) in diameter. Functionally, it is a rather standard holocron with the one notable feature being that it is being inhabited by an actual force ghost instead of the usual guardian. Abilities His most note-worthy ability is his skill in commanding space fleets in battle. He is also rather skilled in robotics and spends a good deal of time tinkering with or designing droids. He is also a trained beskar smith. In his younger days, before joining the Mandalorians, Z'har discovered that he was able to interact with the force. His primary skill lay in telekinesis and some of the other similar powers, with little to no skill in other areas. He was able to use art of the small, and would often use that to aid himself while smithing beskar. Since he joined the Mandalorians, he has hunted down and removed any evidence of his ability to use the force. Presently, only two people besides himself and Aya know about his abilities. Since his Entechment, he has been completely unable to access the force, though he thinks it may only be a psychosomatic block. Accomplishments The Admiral has seen and done many things in the ninety-plus years since his birth. He has secretly trained under the tutelage of a pair of force adepts, one a fallen and disgraced Jedi in hiding since before the clone wars, and the other a dark side adept. He joined a militant group rising to the rank of Admiral, and later took that title with him when he joined Mandalorian Clan Or'dinii. He took part in the Mandalorian sack of the Jedi stronghold that would later be called "The Fleeing of Ossus". He rose to the rank of Master Cartographer (Alor'marekar) of the Mandalorian Empire, the sixth highest rank at the time. He spent nearly a decade as Governor of Kamino for Mandalorian Clan Or'dinii. He founded a massive, galaxy-spanning corporation called MandalMine, Which later formed the core of the MandalMine Collective. He Conquered the planet of Geonosis and has continued to ruled there as Archduke until the current date (nearly 40 years). He also, unintentionally became more or less immortal. A podracer that was sponsored by the Admiral, a Rakata by the name of Dominic came in third place in the "Ylesia - Colony Two" race (held on December 6th to 8th, 2008), and second place in the "Tatooine - Mos Espa" Race (held on January 18th to 20th, 2009). NPCs *Dominic is a Podracer in the employ of Z'har. He is a 15 year old male Rakata. Armour, Gear, & Weapons Armour Z'har's Armour is in all likelihood unique. It is a made up of ten sets of PADS each unit of which has had the exterior face plated in beskar. The armour lacks any obvious visual visor (or head for that matter), with the shoulders continuing up into a sort of hood over the wearer's head. This hood gives the added advantage of extra internal space for components as well as granting additional protection to the head. A full and complete list of the various instruments and tools connected to the armour is rather difficult to create, due to the modular nature of the armour of the paranoid nature of its owner. However most of the more common functions as well as some notable oddities are listed here. At any given time, the armour is nearly guaranteed to include: a recording system that keeps track of all the sensor input to the armour; various datalink plugs for interfacing with any external computer systems (including a wireless system); a terahertz radar system; an advanced comm system, a video system with 360-degree/360-degree vision (with macrobinocular, IR, UV, low-/bright-light compensation, demolitions sensor, & motion sensing subsystems); & an extremely advanced holoprojector system (able to produce life-like holographic images with 10 meters). Some rarer, but still common systems include: a microrepulsor system able to launcher the suit up to 30 meters; a 30 meters of heavy duty grappling line with a hook and launcher; & an electrical discharge system capable of stunning (or killing) anyone touching the armour. Weapon Systems for the armour include: A small flamecaster; a sonic pistol; a HAW; & a pair of short lightsabres (shoto length, silver colour). Carried Weapons Beyond the weapons hidden in his armour, the only weapon Z'har carries is a single beskad. This, comparatively small blade is always prominently displayed at his waist. The hilt and lower half of the blade is a bright silvery colour, while the upper half including the tip of the blade are a brilliant blood-red. This weapon is more often used as a deterrent to keep others from starting a fight that as a weapon. Gear Z'har carries very little gear beyond his armour. One notable object that he carried until his death was an electrum flute. The flute is on display with several other trophies in his Geonosian palace-fortress of Verias Morta. Other things on display include: a matching pair of Guard shoto lightsabres (dual-bladed, silver blades, water-proofed, and with electrum scrolling on the hilts); a mounted nexu head; & his old suit of beskar'gam. Other properties of note include: a FG 8T8 Twin Block2 Special podracer. Personal Combat He prefers to avoid physical combat, as that might risk exposing his Entechment. When combat becomes unavoidable he tends to try and end it quickly with a withering barrage of extremely accurate weapons fire, often utilizing explosives, flamecasters and sonic weapons simultaneously. Biography Birth & Early Life (12BBY-8ABY) Z'har Dizen was the first child born to a lower-middle class family of Zabraks on Coruscant twelve years before the Battle of Yavin. Within a year of his birth, his parents had fled the planet for rising fear of the New Empire and the fate of their child, who was displaying unusual and unexplained powers. Eventually, the family settled on a remote agriworld. As time passed the unexplained abilities faded, and where eventually put out of mind. Roughly two years before the Battle of Yavin, when Z'har was ten years old, raiders attacked the planet killing many people in gruesome and painful ways. It was several days before enough people could be gathered to fight back against the raiders, but when the group went to the raider's last known location all they found were dead bodies, a crater, and a mostly dead Z'har. The raiders' deaths would be listed as due to a 'freak meteorite strike'. Unable to secure any bacta, the boy was expected to die shortly afterward. This was not to be though and the boy made a remarkable recovery, though he would bear the gruesome scars for the remainder of his life. After nearly a year of being unable to find anyone willing to care for the boy, he was eventually handed off to a group of traders. For much of the next decade, Z'har would serve as manual labor for the traders, learning many important skills. First Dawn (8-18ABY) When he turned twenty, roughly eight years after the Battle of Yavin, he received a small skiff from the traders and set out on his own. During the next five years he traveled from planet to planet doing many challenging, thrilling, dangerous, and often stupid things making money through odd-jobs and small parcels he would buy and sell. While hunting large predators, he discovered an old hermit. The hermit was a disgraced Jedi that had banished himself from the order and had stranded himself on the lonely planet in order to seek redemption some time before the Clone Wars. Sensing the Force potential in Z'har the hermit convinced him to try and learn the ways of the Force. However, after a few years Z'har grew impatient with the hermit and left to resume his travels the galaxy. Into the Night (18-23ABY) Some time later, Z'har was approached by a man frantically looking for a place to hide. Z'har agreed to help the man, but before he could be hidden, a bounty hunter appeared and attacked the two of them. The fight was going poorly for Z'har and the frantic man when the man loosed a bolt of lightning from his fingers, killing the bounty hunter. However the strain of the attack was too much for the man to handle and he fainted. Assuming that this strange power was the same as what he could do, Z'har quickly grabbed anything of value from the bounty hunter and carried the force adept back to his skiff. When the adept woke, Z'har questioned him intensely about the power. In the end, the adept agreed to travel with Z'har and teach him all he knew. The Dawn Forge (23-40ABY; 1.0) By twenty-three years after the Battle of Yavin, Z'har had joined ranks with a powerful warlord know as Plu. After some time, Z'har rose to the rank of Admiral in the service of Plu. Eventually, the Admiral was sent into the unknown regions in order to find planets and resources that would be useful to Plu. (Story Detailed in "Longest Hour" CHECK AND LINK) The Long Day (40-80ABY; 1.5) Returning from his mission with a much reduced and badly damaged fleet, the Admiral discovered that Plu had since changed his name to Or'dinii and joined ranks with the Mandalorians. Following the lead of his commander, the Admiral also joined up with the Mandalorians. Most of the things he is known for happening during this period. He was the Governor of Kamino from 41-50ABY. MandalMine was founded in 43ABY, and became MandalMine Collective in 78ABY. Gained control of Geonosis in 51ABY. Aya & Marcos were 'born' in 58ABY. Fading Light (80ABY-82ABY; 1.5) As age began to wear on him, the Admiral began to become more and more preoccupied with the feeling that he was in danger. Eventually deciding to do something about it, he created a prototype time machine. Intending to skip into the future and discover the source of this feeling, the Admiral stepped into the machine and turned it on. For a few seconds everything worked perfectly, and then something happened. Using the emergency kill switch, the Admiral though he had managed to escape unscathed as the machine tore itself apart. Unfortunately for him he was incorrect. Once the machine had finished destroying itself, the same thing began to happen to his body. During the slow and painful process, Aya managed to transfer the Admiral's mind into his holocron. This managed to save him, but at the cost of having to eternally experience the pain of his death with stunning clarity. (Story Detailed in "Death of the Admiral & Second Birth: Into the Night"). New Dawn (82ABY-current; 2.0) Currently he is still adjusting to his new form and all its abilities. Meanwhile, he has taken his third Mandalorian apprentice, a young Gungan who goes by Nom-Com Or'dinii. His son Marcos has also decided to get more involved in galatic events during this time. TV Tropes & Achievements Armour & Entechment Tropes A custom, self-created suit of armour originally created to give him a surprise advantage in a fight; it eventually became what amounts to his entire body. It is closer in style & form to 'WH40K Space Marine' armour than the 'Iron Man' style that most use. The Admiral designed his armour so that it could function more or less autonomously. The modular nature of the armour allows nearly any newly discovered threat to be later neutralized. *A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing *Achilles Heel: His holocron, which he keeps hidden in a rather difficult to access spot. *Actually a Doombot: Invoked in character if any manages to disable his armour. Mainly to continue keeping his Entechment a secret. *Adaptive Ability *Adaptive Armor *Animated Armor *Attack Drone *Augmented Reality *Awkward Ability *Be Careful What You Wish For *Body Horror *Brain Computer Interface *Brain Uploading *Brought Down to Badass *Can't Live Without You: Both Aya & Z'har 'live' in his holocron. If the holocron breaks, they both die. *Complete Immortality *Computers Are Fast *Cover-Blowing Superpower *Cyborg *Death-Activated Super Power: His Entechment did bring a nice boost to his physical abilities (due to not having a body slow him down anymore). *De Power *Deflector Shields: His armour originally included a buckler style shield with one of these built in, but it has long since been lost. *Disability Immunity: Immune to force powers such as mind trick due to being more or less robotic. *Emergency Transformation *Fate Worse Than Death *Flawed Prototype *Immortality Hurts: Due to how Entechment works. *Immortality Inducer: Entechment & a holocron. *Immune to Bullets *Jedi Mind Trick: Is immune. *Living Forever Is Awesome *Macross Missile Massacre *Made of Indestructium *Man In The Machine: Before his death, due to old age. *Nigh Invulnerability *No Body Left Behind *One Winged Angel: Done very, very rarely and only with people that absolutely have to die when there are no witnesses (or at least no *surviving* witnesses). Often enough he does this by taking full advantage of the fact that his armour is more or less a highly mutable swarm of tiny, nigh-invulnerable droids controlled by a hive mind. *Perpetual Motion Monster *Power Fist *Powered Armor *Psychosomatic Superpower Outage: He thinks his inability to use the force since his Entechment might be this. *Radio Voice *Remote Body *Ridiculously Human Robots *Shapeshifter Default Form: The basic humanoid form of his armour. *Shoulders of Doom *Soul Jar *Super Reflexes *Super Senses *Super Strength *Swiss Army Appendage *The Ageless *The Gloves Come Off *The Insomniac *The Watchmaker: This heavily influenced his armour and its abilities. *Transhuman *Twenty Four Hour Armor *Unwilling Roboticisation: His Entechment and his current state. *Voluntary Shapeshifting *Who Wants to Live Forever?: Mainly due to a healthy dose of un-ending torture. *Willfully Weak: Pretends to be much more harmless than he is, as making full use of his abilities could easily lead to uncomfortable questions. *X-Ray Vision: A limited version. Backstory Tropes *10-Minute Retirement: Twice so far. *Being Evil Sucks *Being Good Sucks *Blood Sport: Participated in more than one. *Bold Explorer *Bounty Hunter *Call Back *Call To Agriculture *Can't Stay Normal *Circus Brat: Well, traveling traders but same basic principle. *Conveniently an Orphan: Though treated most realistically in terms of personal impact. *Courier *Determined Homesteader's Children *Doomed Hometown *From Nobody to Nightmare: From Determined Homesteader's Child to terror-inducing admiral of the Mandalorian Empire. *Good Scars Evil Scars *Retired Badass *Sole Survivor: He was the sole survivor of a pirate attack. *Sour Supporter: Took on shades of this toward the Mandalorian leadership as he got older. *Surfer Dude *The Purge: Was born shortly after Order 66. Later in life pulled one himself by wiping every record of his force abilities and killing any that might know about it. Combat Tropes *2-D Space *Always Accurate Attack: How the Admiral tends to view flamecasters. *Armor-Piercing Attack: Sonics and fire vs lightsabre. *Awesome Yet Practical *Ballroom Blitz *BFG: Extremely rare, but will break one out when the situation requires it. *But for Me, It Was Tuesday: Both IC & OOC, when another character pointed out that the Admiral played a major part of that person's history due to bombing a certain planet from orbit. The Admiral wasn't certain which time the figure was refering to. *Combat Pragmatist *Four Star Badass *Game Breaker: Using 3D tactics & focused fire, much to the detriment of his foes. *Gunboat Diplomacy: One of the several ways that he tried to discourage fights. *Instant Death Radius *Kill It with Fire *Leave No Survivors *Martial Pacifist: Save for the fact that he has no problems with killing someone dumb enough to fight. *Ornamental Weapon: The Admiral's beskad, as it is designed or to look threatening than serve as a primary weapon. *Passive Aggressive Kombat *Pyro Maniac: Effective against nearly everything. *Screw The Rules, I Have A Nuke!: When he really needs someone killed and doesn't care about collateral damage, he uses one of his ice bombs. *Shapeshifter Weapon *Space Battle: Famed in character for them. *Spam Attack *Standing Between The Enemies: Used during a ball to keep a Sith and a Mandalorian from breaking the 'No fighting' rule. When the two started fighting anyway, he disabled both of them and carried them to the infirmary to give them time to calm down. *Super Soldier: A 8 foot tall (6 and a half without his armour), cybernectically-enhanced, beskar-powered-armour clad giant with a massive array of weapons and tools. And that was before his death. *Sword of Damocles: The Admiral is a rare living (technically) version of this. *Tell Me How You Fight: 'Crippling and lethal techniques' but only if he couldn't get the other person to back down just from talking. *Terror Hero: A mix of type 3 & type 5. *Men First TheMenFirst *The Siege: Done to a jedi temple with ... predictable results and one of the primary reason the Admiral relies on droids so heavily and tries to avoid land battles. *Throw Down The Bomblet: Getting within 10 meters or so alive is often difficult due to his heavy use of explosives and flamecasters. *To Win Without Fighting *Trying To Catch Me Fighting Dirty *Warrior Prince *We Do The Impossible: A mix of type 2 & 4. Generally only with a fleet, not so much in personal combat. *Weapon For Intimidation: His beskad, perfectly functional in a fight, but more for preventing one in the first place. *Weapon of Choice: Explosives, Sonics and Flamecasters. Mainly as they are all extremely hard for most enemies to counter. Other Property *Ace Custom *Ascetic Aesthetic *Big Fancy Castle: Verias Morta on Geonosis is a cross between this and underground lair. *Elaborate Underground Base: Verias Morta was one. *Fiction 500 *Forging Scene: Whenever he makes a suit of armour. *Our Time Machine is Different: It works ... for a couple seconds anyway, then it obliterates itself, taking your body with it, cell by cell and leaving behind nothing but a bloody splatter on the floor. *Starship Luxurious Other Tropes *A Father to His Men: One of his big reasons for using droids wherever possible in warfare. *Ace Pilot: The Radiant Watcher has one. *Badass Baritone *Badass Boast: "This is the Admiral. Stand down or die." *Badass Family: A running theme in the Admiral's family. *Badass Grandpa: The Admiral is over ninety and still makes enemies pause before crossing him. *Badass On Paper: How the Admiral view himself (that is the writer's view to a certain extent, as well) though that doesn't stop him from using his reputation. *Badass Teacher *Badass Unintentional: The Admiral just wanted/wants to run his mining company. *Benevolent Boss: Happy workers are efficient workers. *Berserk Button: Messing with his family. *Big Screwed Up Family: The Dizens are all kind of crazy. *Black Eyes of Evil: Due to partial melanosis effecting the whites of his eyes. *Morality Blue And Orange Morality: Familial Consequentialism. *Brutal Honesty *Bunny Ears Lawyer: Good at space combat and at making deals, more than a little odd. *Color Motif: Black and red, notable in that instead of their usual connotations the admiral employs them with their Mandalorian meanings (justice and honouring a father respectively). *Consummate Professional *Crazy Prepared: One of his defining features. *Creating Life Is Awesome *Cultured Badass *De Terminator *Deal with the Devil: Tends to be the devil in the deals he makes. *Dispense with the Pleasantries *Dissonant Serenity: To some degree when alive, mush more so now that he is Enteched. *Emperor Scientist *Everyone Calls Him Barkeep *Genius Bruiser *Heroic Neutral *I Control My Minions Through...: 'Authority', 'Loyalty (Respect)', & (to a lesser degree) 'Money'. *Just The First Citizen: Was one on Geonosis *Klingon Scientists Get No Respect: Nor do mando businessbeings. *Large and in Charge *Magnificent Bastard: A completely unintentional example. *Mighty Glacier *Modest Royalty: No crown or fancy clothes, just armour. *Omniglot *Papa Wolf: Very simple way to commit suicide is to mess with his kids. *Properly Paranoid: Due to the large number of people that have tried to kill him over the years. *Reasonable Authority Figure *Renaissance Man *Resigned to The Call *Royals Who Actually Do Something *Rubber Forehead Aliens *Samurai Ponytail: Specially a Oricho Chonmage. *Sins Scale of Scientific Sins: As for the sins, he has done 1, 2, 3.3, 4 (attempted), 5, & 6 (attempted). Though 1, 3.3, & 5 are fairly common in this setting. *Screw The Rules, I'm Doing What's Right: Well, right from his own personal view-point. *Screw You, Elves!: Mainly against Jedi and Sith, but also extends to anyone that over-relies on any one skill. *Secret Art: Beskar Forging, Art of the Small (when he was still alive). *Seven Deadly Sins: Avarice. *Seven Heavenly Virtues: Diligence & Temperance. *Spell My Name with a "The": Nearly always referred to as "The Admiral". *Start My Own: MandalMine Collective, formed because he couldn't get anyone to sell building materials to him. *Stout Strength *Super Weight: Alive = mid-to-high Iron Weight (type 1), Enteched = low-to-mid Super Weight (type 2). most canon named jedi/Sith are mid-to-high type 2s. *The Apprentice: Has had three so far, each one getting what amounts to a crash course of Mandalorian culture and language. *The Blacksmith *The Creon: Mainly due to the fact that he views Mandalore's helm as cursed. *The Family That Slays Together *The Faceless: No-one has actually seen his face from the time he took command of Kamino onward (over 50 years currently IC). For most of it the reason was cultural, however since his Entechment it has been due to the lack of a face to show. *The Spock: For the Admiral cold, hard logic is the first and (often) only response. *The Unfettered: Make/keep the Family strong. *Übermensch *Ultimate Blacksmith: He is a trained Beskar Smith. *Ultimate Job Security *Undying Loyalty: To family. *Will Not Tell a Lie *With This Herring: How he started out, way back in 1.0. *Workaholic *Xanatos Gamit: He is very, very fond of them. *Xanatos Speed Chess: He also is rather skilled at this. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/YouALLShareMyStory You ALL Share My Story: After 90 years IC & 7 OOC, there are few people on JvS that he isn't connected to in oneway or another. Jedi vs Sith 1.5 Achievements *...All in defence: Talk someone into attack you. *ANARCHY!: Successfully destabilize a city/planet's government. *Another Happy Landing: Crash on a moon or planet & survive. *Anyone home?: Five posts of just talking to yourself (or things conected to your brain) and answering (at least 5 lines of text each; ten total lines at least). *Are You Here to Play or to Watch?: Arrive at 10 battles but avoid all participation. *Are you sure?: Make someone start re-thinking their decisions in life. *Armor is good: Survive a grenade blast. *Balance of the Force: Have any one of your characters change his/her force alignment to every single possible alignment during his/her lifetime. *Blind, deaf, and dumb: Kill someone with fewer then 50 posts. *Blood on Your Hands: Kill your first Player Character. *Bloodline: Have a parent who RPs (IRL or IRP). *Boring conversation anyway: Have an In-Character discussion with someone that ends up being boring, but necessary to progress the story. *Dawn...it's finally dawn: Survive a FUBAR situation. (zombie apocalypse, hopelessly outnumbered, city struck by anarchy, etc). *Enemy Arms: Use your enemy's weapon against them -OR- Rip off an enemy's arm and hit them with it before they die. *Eyes of the devil: Stare down a sith. *Falling star: Get to a planet by free falling from orbit. *For a red dawn!: Lead an army into battle. *Golden tongue: Talk your way out of a fight. *Goodnight: Kill someone in their sleep. *Got my wings: Successfully purchase a star fighter. *Gravity? HA!: Use TK to lift over 500 objects with the same character. *Hold it tighter next time: Yank a weapon from someone's hand and kill them with it. *I'm in it for the money: Receive a reward for completing a task. *I'm going down: Ram something with a starfighter. *Insurance policy: Carry more than 1 saber/sword. *Just to be sure...: Attack an enemy faction/fleet with five other factions/fleets. *Lead pipe: Beat someone in a fight, with something you randomly pick up nearby (ie chair, table, bottle, light pole, building, etc). *Let the Force flow through you: Use the Force to win a contest or conflict. *Mando-style Clan Award: Share your surname with at least 5 other players on the site. *Observationalist: Arrive at 5 battles but avoid all participation. *Oops i crapped my pantz: Go up against three to five PC's and survive. *Punch it!: Enter hyperspace at least 500 times. *Red pill, or the blue pill?: Harvest a lightsabre Crystal Cave. *Running Riot!: Kill five other Player Characters with the same person. *See, all better!: Recover from a near-death experience. *Singing in the Universe, just singing in the Universe...: Post music to go with a scene or post song lyrics. *Someday all this will be yours: Own a planet. *Someone had to do it: Lay some beat-down on someone who deserves it for their idiotic contributions(either IC or OOC). *That's not true! That's impossible!: Reveal a hidden truth. *The Buried Past: Have a flashback of the past. *The Wild West: Visit every planet in the Western Outer Rim. *There is no spoon: Successfully rift from one location to another. *There's so many!: Visit fourteen different worlds. *This is where the fun begins!: Survive multiple fleet battles. *This weapon is your life: Successfully build a lightsabre. *Ultimate Role Player I: Have anyone of your characters change his/her occupation (Jedi, Sith, Mando, Traveler, Pirate, etc.) to more than 15 different occupations. *Voyeurism: Arrive at a battle but avoid all participation. *Wait, who, what?: Become hopelessly confused in a large scale battle. *What door?: Break down four sets of doors in less than two hundred posts. *Who needs laser mics?: Overhear a conversation without technology or being discovered. *Who needs weapons, we have shields: Ram something with a heavy. *Why do we fall?: Lose you first flagship in a space battle. *Yoda's not the only one...: Be forced to leave your home planet and go into exile. *Zoom Out: Kill a PC by blowing them up. Jedi vs Sith 2.0 Achievements Faction *Vode An: Join the Mandos. *What Was The Site Called: Have a character that is not a Jedi/Sith. Miscellaneous *Data Vampires: Lose a post you wrote before you can post it (for any reason). *Time Flies: Spend twenty minutes writing a single post. Post Count *Little Toe: Make your first In-Character post. Story Line *1st Crusade: Take part in the 2013 war between the Mandalorians & the Force-users. Style *Bloodline: Have A child or parent In-Character. Travel *Good To Be King: Control a planet. Category:Characters Category:Fleet Admirals Category:Males Category:Mandalorians Category:Zabrak Category:Naval Officers